Faded Memories
by Unmei-the-ninja
Summary: The sequel to Stealing Hearts is finally here!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! It is I Serenity, finally back from my trip. I now present to you the first chapter in the sequel to Stealing Hearts! Sorry it took so long!

P.S. Thoughts are in italics and belong to the last person who spoke.

Yuffie sprinted through the back alley ways in the dark. Panting she risked a glance behind her. No one followed. She slowed to a fast walk to catch her breath.

_I'm finaly in the clear... I have to be carefull or they'll catch me. I don't care what they said there's no way I'd accept pity from those rich kids... But he looked so sad... think I will miss him afterall... But if I had stayed I would have been in a gilded cage. I AM NO ONE'S PET!_ Yuffie continued to mentally scream the opinions she had about the stories those people had told her. Feeling as though she were being followed she quickly ducked behind a dumpster.

Feet pounded on the concrete as a silver haired guy raced down the alleyway.

"Riku hold up! She isn't even down this alley! Besides man she hates you now," Another guy with the spikiest brown hair she had ever seen.

"I can't let that stop me! I _love_ her," Riku shouted at his friend. "I'm not gonna lose her again! You think I'm just going to sit back and let her get caught by the new guys!"

Yuffie knew who they were talking about. A new gang had formed in the streets of Hollow Bastion and they were dangerous. _Why the hell do they care about me so much?_ Yuffie wondered. She was just a skinny girl whose looks were surpassed by nearly every other girl on the street. Or at least that's what she thought. But no, this guy chased her to the all over the place ever since she had first ran away a month ago. She snorted at the thought that he had actually said he loved her.

Riku's turned hearing the noise. He knew she was here. He just had to find her. He couldn't let her go, not after he had fallen for her. Surely she'd go back to normal if she regained her memory. Wouldn't she? He started to inspect the alleyway. "Sora she's here. I heard her. Please start looking for her. If she just got back her memory everything would go back to normal..."

"All right. Man you got it bad for this chick. You get everybody to look for her at least four times a week, you have private investagators, and you look for her every day. Man when was the last time you slept," Sora asked as he poked around behind some crates.

"... I don't know," he said siganling to Sora that she was behind the dumpster. He and Sora continued to talk as if they didn't know while steadily inching towards her.

Yuffie looked around trying to find a way out. She knew she couldn't out run them and for some reason she didn't want to fight them... Which was strange because she had no qaulms with hurting people who tried to cage her. _Maybe I should try to climb a fire escape? Or could I use some of the smoke bombs I stole? _Her plans of escape were cut off as Riku stood in front of her.

"Yuffie... Please trust me." He whispered, holding his hand out to her. She looked at his eyes overcome by a strangely familiar emotion...

"Riku?" Something in her eyes flickered as she suddenly screamed with pain, clutching her head. She nearly fell, but Riku caught her.

"Sora! I think something's coming back to her! Call the others she needs to rest!" Riku looked down at Yuffie as Sora hurried to get the others. She had passed out from the pain... He wondered just what she remebered...

_Yuffie floated in darkness. She stood trying to remeber where she was. "HELLO?" she called. "Nothing. Great, I've finally gone psychotic." She jumped as an image flashed in front of her._

_Riku held her in his arms in an abandonded building. " Hey watch it clutz. What would you do if I wasn't always here to save your ass?"_

_"I suppose that I would go on with my life and continue to live here instead of moving in with you... Would you prefer that to my clumsiness?"_

_"...That's not the-... I didn't mean-... Ugh! No..." He stood in silence. He gave her the same evil smirk that he has the first day they met._

_" Well I mean it's so obvious that you want to live with me, considering how you just threw your vulnerable self into my arms."_

_I really did move in with him... Were they all...telling the truth? Yuffie was torn from her thoughts as the image faded. "No! Where's the rest!" she shouted as she was lost to darkness once again._

Riku paced outside her room. Namine had kicked him out saying she neede to put Yuffie in clean clothes and that she needed rest. Aerith with her newly acquired medical degree claimed that Yuffie neede rest and that if Riku woke her up she'd kill him. He was still tempted to force them to let him stay, but unfortunately for him both Axel and Leon had agreed with the girls. Therefore he was stuck out here in the hall way.

"WERE IS HE? I NEED TO SEE HIM," a shout from inside the room told him Yuffie was awake. Rubbing his ears a startled looking Leon opened the door ushering Riku in.

"Hurry up before she yells again," Axel pleaded from inside. Riku hurried in and found Yuffie looking frantically for something.

"Yuffie? What-" He was cut off as Yuffie rushed over and lunged at him. Thinking she was going to try to hurt him, he nearly sidestepped untill she rapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry. I really did move in with you. I... don't remeber anything else...but I'll stay..." She looked at him as if asking for his permission and forgivness at the same time.

"Why do you think I kept looking for you," he whispered as he held her closer.

Serenity: Okay peoples how'd you like it? As always please review and tell me if you have any suggestions! I'll put up the next chapter as soon as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

Serenity: All right I kow the last chapter was a little off, but hey, that's what the second chapter's here for!

Riku continued to hug Yuffie still in shock. He loved the fact that she had decided to stay..., but at the same time he was still upset that she didn't remember **everything**. Didn't she remember the way they felt about each other, or the others? He was brought back from reality when Yuffie pulled away. He rubbed his temples as he looked at her. Ever since she had ran away two months ago it was obvious the streets hadn't been kind to her. She had lost a very unhealthy amount of weight, and she hadn't had a bath in ages. It wasn't that she smelled or anything, but her hair was greasy, and she looked like she had a tan. He and Namine had found out the hard way that Yuffie had very fair skin and didn't tan whether it was natural or in a tanning bed. "Uhh... Do you remember the others," he said gesturing towards Aerith, Leon, Axel, and Namine.

"...I only remembered the time you helped me get my stuff to move in with you...," she replied as if asking for forgiveness once more. She turned to look at the faces of her forgotten friends. "I'm sorry...Why...Why did I forget? I mean it's not every day somebody just up and decides to forget their life up to a certain point." She was starting to get frustrated.

"Professional interest... How did you get out? We were watching you like hawks after the accident." Leon asked for once with an actual emotion other than anger or annoyance on his face. Yuffie could tell she'd done a spectacular job of annoying him in her forgotten life. That's when she caught site of his name tag on his rent-a-cop uniform. She smirked knowing **this **is how she'd done it.

"Simple officer Squall. I tied my bedsheets together and climbed out the window like your usual stereotypical runaway." She smirked when she heard him growl. Oh yeah she was gonna have fun making him angry. The best part was she already had the feeling he couldn't catch her.

"Now I remember why I was trying to hide my badge. It's Leon!" he growled for a second time. Sighing as he caught a look from Aerith he started to pinch the bridge of his nose. " You're lucky you're to fast to catch brat. Now please be a **little** more specific. The window is three stories up. There's no way in Hell the sheets would have reached that far." He waited impaitently for an irritating response. He got what he was waiting for.

"Well **DUHHH!** I **am** the Great Ninja Yuffie after all." She exclaimed hands on her hips with her cnose held so high in the air she would have drowned if it was raining. Which Leon had no problem pointing out to her. Her quick come back was as unexpected to her as it was to everyone else in the room. "Yeah, well I remeber a certain rent-a-cop nearly breaking his legs last time he got caught up in a sprinkler system!" Yuffie gasped at her own words. "A sprinkler system... You and Sora are brothers?..." she asked disbelief written all over her face.

"I don't claim him." Leon remarked darkly.

"Oh but Leeeoooooooonnnnnnn! I've been good lately!" Sora was in full puppy mode giving his brother such a pathetic look that he was rewarded with a swipe at his head.

"You pathetic little mutt. I'll take you to the vet if you go around saying we're related much less brothers." Leon muttered darkly as he continued to swipe at Sora.

"Oh but, what could the evil docors possibley do to a cute little thing like me!"

"Give you you're shots for one," Leon snapped, as he smiled darkly, "among other things..."

"Like what?" Sora was clueless. It wasn't untill Roxas had listened to him for a full half hour that Sora understood what owners did to their pets in order to keep from getting more pets. He gasped, "NO! There's no way they'd let you- you- you..." He continued to try to say the word until Axel cut in.

"Snip, snip" he said. A huge grin spread across his face. Sora actually believed his brother's half-threat. He dragged Sora out of the room as the others followed continuing to tease him.

Namine took this chance to torture Yuffie before the girl had her sense (all be it a dark one) of fashion back. "Hey Yuffie, why don't you let me and Aerith help you find your favorite outfitts," she remarked slyly as Aerith caught her wink.

"I don't know... Something tells me I shouldn't trust you two when it comes to playing dress up," she said backing towards the door for a fast escape. She was cut off by Aerith and Kairi.

"Who said you had a choice?" Kairi asked menacingly.

Riku was about to rush to Yuffie's rescue when he heard her cries of protest, but Axel stopped him.

"Man you wouldn't last a second. It's too late. She's in the girls' hands now." He siad throwing a salute in Yuffie's direction. "I knew her well." He said in mock sorrow.

"You're right. My luck she'd sacrifice me to save herself from the perils of fashion." Riku shook his head with Axel. On the plus side he might get to see her in something girly that wasn't goth or punk.

1 Hour later

Yuffie was not **upset.** She was not **angered.** And no she was not just **_PEACHY!_** SHE WAS PISSED. "Aerith how dare you put me into this-this-this **_dress!_**" She yelled. Even the guys could hear her, and they were on the florr above in Riku's rooms. "And YOU!" She yelled whirling on Namine, "HOW DARE YOU CHOOSE MY ACCESORIES! There is nothing wrong with the way I dress! I would look just as good in a tank top and shorts!" She paused for breath. She hadn't yelled that loud in a very long time. As she was about to start again with a very long string of profanities Aerith acted fast.

"Okay time to go show the boys!" She said signaling to Kairi and Namine to grab Yuffie's other hand as she started to drag her towards the elevator. "Look Yuffie," she coaxed as she pulled a sucker from her pocket, if this was the Yuffie she knew she'd take the bait. She was right.

"MINE!" Yuffie yelled as she tore off the rapper. The couple of minutes that it took her to eat it were all the others needed to drag her in front of Riku. Who couldn't say a word. Yuffie stood in front of him in a dress that looked like it was out of manga. It was off the shoulder and almost looked like an altered kimono with a few extra layers. The heels she was wearing , while looking very appealing, proved to be the undoing of the normaly gracefull ninja however. She began to step forward to talk to him when she tripped. And fell into his arms. Much to her annoyance he picked her up bridal style.

"Riku put me down! This dress is wayyyyy to short and I-" She was plopped very gently in Riku's deffense on to Riku's lap. She immediately turned a very bright shade of red. Surprisingly she was to embarresed to argue.

"Well since everybody is ready now, how about we go clubbing." He smirked it looked like he'd have to teach Yuffie to dance all over again. He was going to love this. Yuffie however wasn't so sure.

"With these heels on? Are you nuts! These things are just waiting to cause some sort of injury," she wailed in protest. She was inturrupted by Axel sniggering.

"You're damn straight there'll be an injury. Ninja or not you are a clutz when it comes to heels." He continued to laugh as the other guys (except Riku) joined him.

"I didn't say who was going to get injured, or whether or not it was going to be on purpose." She replied acidly. "Let's go Riku!" she exclaimed as she marched out the door.

"Yuffie that's the way to my bathroom." Riku said as he began to lead her to the cars. Axel smirked. And was rewarded by a very sharp kick to shins from Yuffie.

Serenity: Okay I know it's not the best thing in the world, but I did try to make it longer (even if it wasn't). Anyways please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Serenity: Okay here is chapter three! Sorry I don't update as fast as I used to but I am trying to make them a little longer. Even if they aren't

Yuffie was hiding in the bathroom at Club Twilight. She knew she couldn't dance, and she refused to learn in such a public place. It was embarrasing enough letting Riku watch and teach her, much less every one else on the dance loor. Axel had also gotten a few new bruises. Yuffie nearly rinsed her face off when she remebered she was wearing makeup. _Man I not only would've looked like a freak dancing, but I'd also have had the face of a clown while doing so. This is just fan-freakin'-tastic. I refuse to humiliate myself in front of Riku. Besides it'd give Squall something to tease me about. _Yuffie sighed knowing that sooner or later Namine would come and drag her from her haven. Namine was like that, but how'd she know? She just knew.

"Yuffie? You've been in here for ten minutes. Come on dancing isn't that bad." Namine said as walked in. Speak of the short, blond devil. "Seriously Yuffie if it's anything like your martial arts lessons your body will remember even if you don't." Namine coaxed. She had a point. Sora had been bugging her in the car and she'd put him in a hold that he couldn't get out of. Riku had said that her teacher, Auron, had invented it. So her body reme,bered things she didn't. Stupid head. Why couldn't it be more like her body?

Yuffie allowed herself to be dragged out, and taken to Riku. Actually it was more like being forced in to his arms really. Not that she minded. He loosened his grip slightly and smirked. She honestly didn't know what he was smirking at untill she realized he was moving. Or actually she was. She started to sway to the music as Riku gripped her waist.

"See? I told you, you could dance. You really need to re-learn to trust me. I , unlike you, am a very accomplished dancer." Riku said smuggly as he gestured to all the people watching them. " Just look at all the men wishing they were with you and girls wishing they were with me." He started to point out how the D.j. was staring at her when she collapsed. "YUFFIE! Yuffie can you hre me," Riku quickly picked her up and carried her to Aerith.

"What happened! What have you done to my first willing patient," Aerith nearly yelle. She quickly started to freak and try to collect herself all at the same time. Rolling his eyes Cloud quickly took over.

"Riku get her back home will you? I think we've all had a little too much excitement over the past twenty-four hours.,"he began to drag Aerith out as Leon, Roxas, and thier other unclaimed brother started to leave. Kairi quickly explained that she was staying with Namine so they could be there for Yuffie when she woke up when suddenly a very loud yell brought everyone's attention outside.

"How dare you try to seperate me from my patient," Aerith yelled as she whacked Cloud over the head with a pimp's cane. Owner of said pimp cane started to try to get his cane back when a venomous Aerith turned on him. "You want a peice of me, you Snoop Dog wanna be?" She continued to brandish the cane in a very violent fashion switching between hitting Cloud and keeping the pimp away. She suddeny saw Yuffie still unconcious in Riku's arms. "YOU! Give me back my patient!" Aerith yelled starting to fight her way to Riku.

Riku looked around for an exit. Aerith was in the way. He was running out of time when he saw Axel. "AH ha! " he yelled. "Here Axel YOU take her." he said as he pushed Yuffie into Axel's arms.

"No way! I don't want this skinny runt!" he yelled pushing her into Sora's arms.

"Hey hold up! Kairi'd kill me!" he whined as he threw her to Roxas.

"AHH! I do not have a death wish!" he yelled as he threw her to Leon.

"Hmph." He tossed the unconcious ninja high into the air towards Riku. Said ninja woke up in mid air. And she was not happy.

"EEEEP!" Yuffie contiued to fall towards very hard concrete. Riku stepped up to catch her, but she regained her composure and twisted so she landed safely, and silently, on her feet. She looked accusingly at the guys. "I pass out for five minutes to regain a few memories and THIS is how you congratulate me! By trying to put me into a concrete induced coma!" She stomped off towards the cars.

"Umm... Yuffie?" Riku asked trying to hold back a very unmanly case of "the giggles."

"What!"

"That's not our car."

1 Hour later

Yuffie still turned on her computer. She wasn't talking to Riku. It's not that she was mad at him still she just liked to watch him beg her for forginess. He was so cute when he tried to make that sad excuse of a puppy face. Her im signed on , and she was immiediatly assulted by a barrage of im's from Kairi, Namine, and Riku. She sighed as she started to converse with the three of them.

BLond BomBshell ;) : Hey Yuffie it's Namine.

Key2HisHeartS2: And Kairi!

#1Ninja: Hey guys what's up?

Her coversation was cut off by an im from Riku.

XSilver SerphimX: Yuffie I'm reeeeaaaaaaaallllllllllyyyyyy sorry! Forgive me:'(

#1Ninja: NO!

She went back to talking to the girls.

Key2HisHeartS2: Why won't you forgive Riku?

BLond BomBshell ;) : Yeah?

#1Ninja: I'm not. I just like to watch him squirm. :D

BLond BomBshell ;) : Lol. That's just like you. Cruel and unusual in a very hillarious way.

Key2HisHeartS2 : Yeah. Hey can we come to your room and have a slumber party? You always know how to come up with great party games.

#1Ninja : Yeah sure. Just don't bring Riku.

She returned to her convo with Riku.

XSilver SerphimX : WHY?

#1Ninja : Because I don't want to. :D

XSilver SerphimX : Ohh...That's cold.

#1Ninja:l Good bye Riku.

She cut off his next message and was about to sign off when another message popped up.

NothingISSoMeThInG: So you are the one who brought down the previous gang of this city. You do look rather cute.

#1Ninja : Who are you! Wtf are you talking about? And how the Hell do you know what I look like!

NothingISSoMeThInG: I know people. I'm talking about something that you'll just have to remember for yourself. And how do I know what you look like? Simple my dear little ninja: I'm in your other room.

Yuffie couldn't help it. She screamed as the door to her other room opened.

Serenity: MUWHAHAHAHAHA! Another cliffie! Just so you know yes there will be MAJOR drama in the next chapter. I don't like it in real life but in my stories it spices things up rather nicely. Well I know it's short but PLEASE review. As always suggestions are welcome. I'd also like to say thanks to my loyal reviewers andreaders. Without ya'll there'd be know point in writing the story


	4. Chapter 4

Serenity: 9/10 people will not read this author note. Why, those of you who do ask? Because they want to know what happens after that horrible, icky cliffie I left everybody with. Well read and review. Please:(

Luckly for Yuffie she was not the type of girl that freaked out that easily. By the time the hooded figure had stepped through her door she had formulated a plan. Luckly for her she was in the room where she stored her massive weapons collection. Quicky grabbing a random number of shruikens she began throwing them at her stalker.

"Hmph. Do you really think that your pathetic ninja stars would stop me," the stalker asked, chuckling slightly. He continued to addvance pulling shruikens out of his arms and chest.

"No way in freakin' HELL! I aimed at vital spots. Super strong, or not, you should at least be dying from blood loss," Yuffie grabbed her knives, and continued to turn the stranger in to a pin cussion as she dodged and weaved around the room so he couldn't reach her. She just needed to get to the door. Then she could let Riku in. He'd actually be able to help. For once. The stranger pulled more knives out of his chest.

"Look my dear little ninja," the stranger commanded gesturing towards the discarded weapons, " not a single drop of blood. Want to know my secret?" He continued to advance towards Yuffie , "I'm wearing a thick bullet proof vest. I didn't think you'd have the strenght to shoot me, but I was warned about your projectile weapons. It's sad though, to think that you're Auron's prized student now. Depressing really. He must be getting old." The stranger continued to walk towards her.

"How dare you talk about him," Yuffie screamed as her memories of Auron rushed back. Thankfully she didn't pass out. She staggered back a surge of relief flowing through her when she realized where she was posistioned. She was in front of her door. She unlocked it while still facing the stranger. He didn't realize what she was doing untill it was too late. Riku burst through the door a sword in one hand and a gun in the other.

"She might not shoot you, but I will," Riku yelled as he rushed at the stranger. He was about to run him through when the stranger jumped through the window. The sound of glass hitting the pavement below gave them goose bumps, but there was no thud. Yuffie cautiously looked out the window. There was no body on the pavement. "Yuffie? Yuffie are you all right," Riku gentlly felt her arms to see if she had been injured. "Surprisingly you're not in shock. Most people would be if they had just been threatened by a homicidal maniac." he chuckled slightly, from relief. "When will you cease to amaze me?"

"He's on the roof."

"What?"

"He's on the roof. We won't be able to catch him though."

"What, why not," Riku demended as he rushed out of the room tossing Yuffie the sword along the way.

"Because he's obviously a pro. Wouldn't doubt it if he was a ninja too. Not as good as me though," Yuffie added quickly. She would've kicked his ass if he hadn't cheated. Stupid, mean, cheater.

Riku rolled his eyes. "Of course not. You were taught by a man who has been deemed the master of ninjutsu. Besides Auron's very picky about who he teaches. The only reason he agreed to even see if you had talent was because an old friend knows him." He stopped talking as they got to the roof. All they found was a note:

Don't let your gaurd down,

Orginization Six

Riku turned pale as he read the note. "Yuffie."

"Yes?"

"From now on don't go anywhere without me, Sora, Roxas, or any of the other guys. Namine that includes you," he said quietly as he turned towards Namine and Kairi. " Kairi I think you, and Aerith should do the same. I have to talk to the others." He gestured for them to go down first. " We all have to leave."

"Where are we going?" Namine asked quietly She knew these people were dangerous. None of them would be safe untill the enemies' number was lowered and finally eliminated.

"I don't know" Riu said blankly as they walked into his room. He opened his phone. "Axel we have a situation. Call the others, and make sure nobody is alone. Meet me at my place with everyone else."

"What kind of a situation," Axel asked as he sprinted to his car. "I'll get Cloud and Aerith. Riku, do we need to pack?"

"There's no time. Tell them we'll be setting up that vacation home everyone wanted," Riku replied as he motioned for the three girls to get ready, and get anything precious to them. They wouldn't be coming back untill the orginization was taken care of.

"I see," he knew that the vacation house was a code he and the others had come up with if several of their friends were threatened at once. They didn't want a repeat of what had happened to Yuffie.

Cloud's pov

"Aerith hurry! You only need to bring things you can't replace," the blond had been trying to rush his gir friend for the past half hour. She was dead set on taking at least three outfits with her, but being the fashionista that she as she couldn't decide. "Hey do you already have your _important _stuff packed," he asked as a solution came to him.

"Yes. It's all in my carry-on... Cloud which looks better? The blue mini with the creame peasant top, or the gre- HEY! WHO DO YU THINK YOU ARE? I'M WEARIN A DRESS! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT, " Aerith yelled when Cloud tossed her over his shoulder. He motioned for Axel to get the bags as they went out to the car. Aerith sensing that anger was not the right approach began to beg. "Please Cloudumms? Ionly want to look pretty for you...You don't want me to be happy," she sniffed.

"Arghhh, Aerith I'll tell you what. When we get there we'll go buy you an ntirely new wardrobe, okay," he pleaded. He wasn't good with guilt.

"And just where might you be headed," a cold voice asked from the shadows. Larxene stepped from the shadows another hooded figure beside her. "You know I was always fond of Riku, but after you betrayed me Axel, I decided that you were more worthy of my affection. You see I've always had a soft spot for people as...shall we say...cunning as me.," she said in an oily smooth voice.

"Stop playing with them, and prove your worth to us, Larxene.," the other figure urgede as Cloud and the others gadually sidled up to the car.

"To late." A sword slashed at the stranger, while Larxene was driven back by a barrage of knives. "Hmmph. Your leader got lucky, but I'll bet none of you can face off against me," Yuffie taunted. Leon and the others rushed up from the other car.

"Leon, Sora, and Roxas take the girls, that includes you Yuffie, and get them to the meeting place. We'll meet you there after we take care of these two. We'll have less to deal with this way." Riku barked out orders as Yuffie was forced back into the car. He turned towards Larxene and the figure as the others unsheathed their swords. "Larxene I told you never to cross paths with me again. Now you will pay."

Yuffie's pov

"Will they kill 'em!"

"No."

"Will they turn them in?"

"After they've had their time with them."

"When will they meet us?"

"When they've turned them in."

"Won't that take awhile! Can't you let us go back and help!"

"Can't you just _SHUT UP!_" Leon growled as the speedometer read 127 miles per hour.

Yuffie pouted. "Aerrrrriiiitthhhhhhh, Squaaaaaallllllliiiiiiiieeeeeeeee'sss bein' mean to me."

"Leon uness you want me to kill you with a bobby pin you will be patient." Aerith said icily. "And YOU," she said turning on Yuffie. "If you keep it up I'll buy your entire wardrobe when we get where ever it is that we're going. And it will be pink."

Yuffie got quiet. Aerith was still mad about not getting to pack any clothes. "Soooooo..." she said cautiously as the two eyed her suspiciously. "Where exactly are we going?"

"We don't know." Leon replied pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Oh..." she said. "So... where's the meeting place?" she asked innocently.

"The airport."

Serenity: Okay I got a brilliant idea from my friend Silverstar186. Unfortunately by the time I got it I was already half way through writing the chapter. But I will use it! Anyways please review, and as always suggestions are welcome.

p.s. I might not be able to update as much do to the start of school. Sorry :'(


	5. Chapter 5

Unmei: Wow. I've been gone forever. Sorry to all the people that read this. Anyways here's the new chapter.Oh. And I've changed my name. Again.

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know."

"When are we leaving?"

"I don't know."

"Are you really a man?"

"I don't know...YUFFIE!!" Leon snarled.

"Ha!He admits it! To tell the truth it doesn't surprise me. I swear you get PMS sometimes."

THUMP

"Ouch! How dare you hit the Great Ninja Yuffie!"

"A real ninja could have avoided it."

"I am a real ninja!"

"Aren't ninjas silent?", a voice whispered in Yuffie ear as strong arms locked around her. His hold didn't last long. Somehow she managed to tackle him while being two inches away. As Yuffie started inspecting his arms Riku gave her a quizzical look. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure you're okay."She began to search his look at his neck. Feigning a sigh Riku smirked as he pulled off his shirt. Yuffie couldn't help but stare. For a whole ten minutes. Just as she was about to come out of her trance Riku kissed her.

Yuffie sighed in his arms. Suddenly memories flashed before her eyes and she once again blacked out.

"Yuffie!? Man, not again," Riku muttered as he put her into the car.

Axel strolled up to Riku and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Riku, man. If you keep this up...you'll never get laid."

"Axel?"

"Yeah?"

WHACK

"Tell me where we're going," Yuffie pleaded for the 26434th time.

Riku sighed, "No for the 26434th time." He had been counting. He had decided that it would be best if only he and the other guys knew where they were going. Nothing against the girls, but Yuffie was the only one with more than basic training.

"Flight 1847 to -"

"HEY!! I have the right to know where we're going!"

"You also have the right to remain silent." Leon growled as he walked towards them. He was loaded with duffel bags. "Here. The flight is going to be at least 15 hours long. You'll need a "survival" kit," he said as he tossed different bags to different people.

Everyone gathered their bags as they began to board the gummi ship. Yuffie flinched. The amount of sick people and crying children appalled her. She desperately wished for some earplugs.

"Oh no. Yuffie we do NOT fly in coach. Never," Riku steared her towards a curtained-off area. Yuffie nearly gasped as she saw how nice the section was.

"Riku?," she asked as she plopped into a seat, " Don't you people ever do anything like a person in middle class?"

"Nope. Why should we? We have money, but it's no good if you don't spend it."

"Yeah, but where do you get it?!"

"Well we're all rather...ah...noted."

"Noted?"

"Famous, Yuffie. As a matter of fact you're the only one in our group that's not. I mean we're not snobs about it. We give to chairities and stuff."

"I see. So what do you do again.?"

Riku smirked. He drew himself up in an arrogant pose," I am a porn star." Yuffie's jaw dropped and he could have sworn he heard it crack.

"I will never look at you the same way ever again..."

"How so?," Riku asked. He wasn't teasing her, he was just that dense. He did however, catch on when she blushed. As they all seddled into their chairs, Riku just knew this would be an interesting flight.

23 HOURS Later

"Yuffie wake up. C'mon wake up!" Riku continued to shake her but she didn't stir. She had come up with the brilliant plan to pretend to sleep so that he would carry her. And it worked.The second they got into the car though she was wide awake.

"So, where we going?"

"Shopping!" The other girls said with releif. "We need clothes and jewelry and-" Yuffie stopped listening the second they had said shopping. She sighed. It would be such a hassle to make sure that they didn't buy her any dresses. She then craftily decided to "pass out." And she didn't budge untill every one had just left her in the parking lot. Then she snuck out of the car and caught up to the guys.

"Yuffie shouldn't you be with the other _girls_ shopping for _girl clothes?"_ Axel asked.

"Is that a sexist comment? You stupid bastard! How dare you make a sexist comment to me! SEXIST! SEXIST!!" Yuffie yelled at the top of her lungs. She then quickly dodged his swipe at her head. Snikering at the dirty looks he was now getting she dodged his many swipes at her head. "Besides how am I supposed to fight in girl clothes?"

"You're not fighting, " Riku said darkly. "I'm not letting you get hurt again." He silenced any of her protests by calling the girls and telling them were she was.

"This isn't fair! I'm as good a fighter as Axel and Roxas and Sora! I can hold my own against Auron for Odin's sake! I won't be treated like a little girly girl who can't tell the difference between fighting styles."

"I said no and as long as you remain with us you will follow my orders." Riku said coldly. Something about his voice made Yuffie freeze. Her face went blank and so did her mind.

_""Yuffie what's the meaning of this? Larxene says that you threatened her if you told anybody that you stole my wallet!"_

_"What I didn't steal your wallet..." Realization of hat Larxene had done made Yuffie's blood boil." YOU LITTLE BITCH! I'll kill you!" Yuffie screamed as she lunged at Larxene._

_Riku thinking that Larxene had been telling the truth pushed Yuffie down on the ground. Hard._

_"Riku what are you doing!" Screamed Namine._

_"I won't have a theif living in my house. I want you out." He said angrily to Yuffie_."

Riku franticaly tried to revive Yuffie. They had taken her back to the car and he was sitting in the back seat with her. He sighed with releif as she came to."Thank the gods. Yuffie you have to stop doing that, it worries me."

"That was the same voice you used." She said, her voice as cold as his had just been warm. "Now I know why I left. Because you didn't trust me enough to take my side. You doubted me then and now you doubt me again."

"That's not true! I just don't want to see you get hurt! I want-"

"YOU want Riku. Yeah well did you ever think about what I want? I will fight."

"No you won't." Riku replied emotionessly. "You will stay at the hotel with the girls untill we take care of the rest of those wanna be assasins." He was about to lecture her on knowing when to fight and when to hide when he realized she wasn't in the car.

"I'm fighting. And if that means leaving than so be it. I should have known, no remembered, that we wouldn't work out. Bye." She said from ten feet away. The others were in the mall. He was the only one there to try to catch her. But he wasn't fast enough and she got away. For the second time Yuffie had walked out of his life. And both of them were all his fault.

Unmei: Okay it was short but at least it's a new chapter. I've also found out that's it's nearly impossible to end without a cliffie. So I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!! I'll be faster about posting the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Yuffie skidded around the corner. It had been about an hour since she had run away from Riku and she was still on the move.

_Damn. I should have known better than to trust that jerk... _Her eyes began to tear and she wiped at them angrily. Now was not the time to be thinking about that bastard. She had hunt down the Orginization; regardless of what had happened between her and Riku, the others were still her friends.

After this she would disapear.

Riku's POV

Riku said every prayer he knew in every language he knew. If Yuffie still had her survival kit, which she had when she ran off, they could track her. He opened the GPS option on his phone and saw the green dot that was her location.

"Alright, she's been gone for an hour. She isn't to far and she doesn't know the Radiant Gardens like we do," Riku said trying to assure the others and himself at the same time. They hurridly set out and he started to pray again.

"We've taken out Larxene and Demyx, Riku, there are only four now. She'll be alright," Axel said, trying to sooth Riku. Axel knew that something happened that Riku wasn't telling them but he decided not to question him.

Yuffie's POV

She sat in the smoky atmosphere of the club her backpack at her feet. She had come up with a brilliant plan; the assassins after them were pros, so they already knew they were in the Radiant Gardens. They would also know that Yuffie had left the group. Which meant they would be showing up in roughly twelve minutes.

She took a large gulp of ginger ale- a sneaky tactic to make it look like she was getting drunk- and scanned the room from under her bangs.

Two cloaked figures were making their way towards her. _Seven minutes... I underestimated them. Well, they better not hope for that agin._ Moving slowly she stumbled as her feet hit the ground. Giggling, she stumbled out the back door. "G'night Wally!," she called to the bartender. As she turned to give him a wave she checked to make sure the Organization members were following her, they were.

The alley was dark and damp. The ideal setting for a horror film. Or a murder. She just hoped she wouldn't be playing the part as "Dead Girl Number One" in this scene. She darted up a fire escape before the members came out. As they stepped into the alley she jumped on the tallest one's shoulders and put him in a sleeping hold. He slammed himself against the walls in an effort to shake her off but she held fast. She waited untill he was down for twenty seconds, enduring the blows from his partner, before letting go. As she dived to the side, she was struck in the face.

"How dare you mar my beauty?! You will pay for that, you, you , you ...MEANIE HEAD!," Yuffie shrieked as she threw the nearest thing she could find at his head. It hit with a collosal 'dong' sound and she realized she had thrown a trash can lid at him.

"For a possible candidate, you sure are young...and a brat," the figure said, righting himself in an instant. "And to think the leader's going to so much trouble to acquire you." He brought two lances from under his cloak and advanced on her. "You should be more cooperative," he said his voice menacingly low.

Dodging repeatedly, Yuffie looked for a way past his lances._ Damn, this isn't good. I can't get past him, and I can't attack... This is REALY BAD!! Riku...HELP!_ She blinked. Had she really just thought of Riku? And asked for his help? She couldn't think about him now or ever. He was a sexist jerk that didn't trust her or take her thoughts into consideration. But his eyes had been so heart-wrenchingle sad... NO! She would NOT think about him... Or the way his hair looked when it was wind blown...

As Yuffie struggled in this looping mental turmoil, the figure swung at her again. She cried out in pain as her arm was ripped open. Her precious life blood stained her shirt and continued to spread. Steeling herself against the pain, Yuffie decided to take a risk.

She leaped high, kicking off one of the man's lances and slamming her other foot into his face. As she fell towards the ground she lashed out several more times, clipping him on the jaw. Unable to break her fall, she landed hard on her left side. Pain shot through her; her breath became shallow.

Staggering to his feet the figure's hood slid back to reveal a cruel and beaten face. Even though his many braids swirled around his face, they couldn't mask his fury. He stepped back and reversed his lance. As he went to knock her out, a streak of silver slammed into his side.

Yuffie watched in amazement as Riku began to savagely beat the man. She had never seen him loose his composure to such an extent. Just as she was about to get up, the others rushed to her side. Her eyes widened in amazement as she saw Aerith armed with a staff, Kairi with a short sword, and Namine with what looked like a paint brush...

Aerith shrieked when she saw Yuffie's wounds and set to bandaging her with strips torn off her dress. Leon and the other guys set to tying up the two Organization members and keeping Riku from beating the one to a bloody pulp. Shrugging off Aerith, Yuffie stumbled towards Riku and fell against his arm. He reflexively took her in his arms, but looked surprised when he realized she'd willingly come to him.

"I'm fine, Riku. Everything will be okay," she said fighting for consciousness. She would NOT pass out for the trillionth time this week. She would stay with Riku, because he always came to her in the end, and because, ever since the first time she'd been in his arms, she had loved him.

Riku's POV

They sat in a private medical office waiting for Yuffie's treatment to be over. In the end she'd had three cracked ribs, a sprained left ankle, severe bruising to the left side of her torso, a HUGE GASH on her right upper arm, which had resulted in FIFTY-THREE STITCHES, and a cut and bruised left cheek.

Needless to say, Riku was torn between being pissed that she had willingly taken on two Organization members at once, thankful that she was still alive, or ecstatic that she had forgiven him. Though she had been looking at him strangely since they had gotten in the car. _Oh well, guess I should just be happy that she's still alive. And will soon be back in my arms_, he thought with a smirk. He couldn't wait untill she heard about his plans for keeping her close-by so that he could protect her. Plus, she couldn't argue because they now knew for a fact that she was the real target of the Organization.

The doctor came out of the medical room and handed Riku several pill bottles. "Make sure she takes the prescribed dose twice a day and keep that clumsy girl away from any stairs!," the doctor ordered.

Leon snickered; much to Yuffie's displeasure, they had told the doctor she had fallen down some stairs while **'pretending'** to be a ninja. Yuffie had almost been sent to the psych ward when she vehemently insisted that she was in fact a ninja.

"HI-YAH!," Yuffie yelled as she chopped Leon on the back of his head. "I will not be mocked by a rent-a-cop who calls himself Leon Leonhart!"

"IT'S BETTER THAN YUFFIE! Where the HELL did your parents come up with THAT one?!"

"PROBABLY THE SAME PLACE YOUR'S FOUND SQUALL!"

Sensing danger, Aerith, who had assisted the doctor, wipped out a bag of jelly beans. "Yuffie, since you were a good girl and held still you can have these!," she cooed with a sweet smile on her face.

"I'm not four," she pouted as she snatched them.

Riku sighed. How could she be so cute? He briefly thought about snatching her candy but snatched her by the waist instead. "Come on, let's go back to hotel. Thank you doctor. We'll make sure to take the elevator," he called back as Yuffie turned bright red.

Approximately 27 Minutes Later

Riku handed out room keys to everyone, watching as Yuffie's frown deepened. It was all he could do to not burst out laughing. _Oh this will be fun. She'll never know what hit her... Muwhahahaha!_ Restricting the evil laughter to his mind Riku said, "Alright, see everyone tommorow at breakfast."

"Riku, why is there only one room key and you and me left?"

Riku was surprised by the amount of restraint in her voice and the thinly veiled fear and suspicion. "Because we're sharing a suite. You know, for your protection, since you're the one being targeted by the Orginazation," he said nonchalantly. He strolled down the hall with Yuffie reluctantly following behind.

Sliding the key through the lock, he ran through the list of arguments in his head that he could use to persuade her to stay. He decided to stick to the 'golden rule' : if all else failed- USE FORCE!

Now he was the one following hesitantly as he waited to see Yuffie's reaction. He watched as she looked in every room, saving the one that was obviously the bedroom for last. "Why is there only one bed in this suite?," she asked her voice toneless.

"Because that's the way I ordered it."

"Why?"

"So that I can protect you better."

"By sleeping with me?"

"Yes."

"I'll go stay with..."

"They're all staying in pairs. Except for Leon. Would you rather sleep with him?"

Yuffie went up to the bed and began pulling off the blankets. "I'll take the couch."

"Alright. I don't think it'll be very comfortable with two people on it though."

"That's fine. I'll be on it alone anyways."

An evil smile spread across Riku's face. He got to use **'force'**. Acting quickly, he swept Yuffie into his arms and carried her back to the bed. "If you promise to be good, I'll let you change into pajamas."

Admitting defeat, or so she let him think, Yuffie changed into her pajamas. Then, instead of calling to Riku, she began to open the door to the balcony.

"Bad ninja. Now I won't leave you alone at all." Riku smirked as she froze. "And here I was being nice by not taking advantage of you, or watching you dress."

Yuffie started to turn but Riku was too fast. He swept her up again and tossed her on the bed. Then he began to strip.

"RIKU!!," she yelled. She was extremely embarrased. Partially because he was undressing right in front of her, partially because he was also undoing his pants, and partially because some perverted corner of her mind wanted him to keep going.

"Relax, I'm wearing boxers. They even have ninjas on them!," he joked as he dropped his pants. His boxers did indeed have ninjas on them. He climbed into the bed snuggling up to Yuffie. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered into her ear," Better get some sleep. I'm sure the others will make comments if either of us look tired tomorrow."

His words echoed in her ears the entire night.

Unmei: Hello everyone. I'm very sorry it took so long to update. Please don't hurt me!! :'( I promise to update more often!!


End file.
